


The Stars In Your Eyes

by AL13



Series: fic a day in may [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fic-a-day in may: day 2</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Stars In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> fic-a-day in may: day 2

"And that's Andromeda." Ian pointed to a cluster of stars in the sky, that Mickey really couldn't give less of a shit about.

 

"Why do you like all of this space and stars crap anyways?" Mickey was judgmental, of course, he was judgmental of everything. Like nothing could be trusted.

 

"It's all so amazing Mick." Ian stared up all starry-eyed, gazing at the shimmering sky, full of small pinprick lights that somehow formed an image. "Who knows what's out there. There could be a whole other universe. The possibilities are endless." Ian propped himself up on an elbow, staring down at Mickey, giving him the same look, with the stars in his eyes. They were resting on a tattered blanket, and of course, it was Ian's idea. "And see that," he turned back towards the sky, pointing at a random spot in the sky. "Or any of them really. They could've burned out years ago, but we can still see them, because it takes so long for the light to reach the earth."

 

"Stupid fucking stars." Mickey knew they were untrustworthy, they were lying already. "It's all fucking stupid."

 

"Come on, can't you just pretend to be interested." There was a sense of hurt in the red-headed Gallaghers voice, a hint of defense of something that obviously mattered to him. And maybe Mickey could give him the stars, just this once, let him drone on, with a dopey smile on his face and those stupid shining lights reflecting in his eyes, making him as beautiful as the stars himself.

 

"Go on then," Mickey said absently. "Where's the Big Dipper or what the fuck ever it is?" Ian gleamed at that, took Mickey's hand in his and directed it upwards, outlining the stars that came together to form the one constellation Mickey could remember, the only one they really told you about in school. Mickey couldn't see it, but he pretended, just so he could see the smile on his boyfriends face. How happy he was just laying in the grass with Mickey, admiring something Mickey hadn't even known he'd taken an interest in.

 

"When'd you learn so much about those twinkling lights anyway?" Mickey barked out.

 

"Well, we learnt a bit in ROTC, just to help us navigate, and know which way was which. And I took an astronomy class last year. There's a lot to learn." Ian spouted fact upon fact, sitting up eventually, and then pacing, recalling what he'd learned, some things he'd even researched himself, because he'd urned for more knowledge. 

  
Mickey only absorbed some of it, but it was enough that he could ask questions, keep his Gallagher excited and talking. 


End file.
